


Top Dog

by Blackmarch



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Convoluted And Not At All Thought Out Revenge Plot, Don't Make Decisions While Angry, F/F, Futa With Animal Dong, Futanari, Lisa Does a Lisa Again, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: In which Lisa discovers that Rachael is a little more doglike than just her thought processes, Rachael wonders why people have to complicate sex so much, and Lisa's shitty parents discover how deep Lisa's contempt for them runs.
Relationships: Rachel Lindt/Lisa Wilbourn
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Rachel. Sup? Wanna make some money?”

Rachel was put on her guard as soon as her name came out of Lisa’s mouth. A natural reaction, seeing who it had come from. The talker of their group. The planner. The big-mouthed _schemer_ who just wouldn’t shut _up_.

Those were Rachel’s thoughts on her. Lisa knew them like she’d seen them with her own eyes. The parahuman giant of a girl, standing a couple of inches above six feet tall and loaded with muscle, hadn’t exactly been trying to hide her distrust towards the blonde… Some of it actually _deserved_ , if Lisa was honest.

People didn’t often appreciate being needled for kicks. That was a thing, one of Lisa’s many, many hobbies...and Rachel’s, quite frankly, inhuman mindset didn’t make her reception of said needling any better. Lisa coming up to her like she had, even with open hands and a close-mouthed grin, was probably hitting a good half of her buttons.

It was too bad that it made her uncomfortable though. Lisa had a scheme that she wanted to see through. A couple pairs of shoes and, possibly, a new car...and Rachel was her only option as to accomplices. Brian didn’t have the heart for what Lisa had in mind and Alec was...no. Just, no.

Anyway, for once, Rachel was the safe option in a very tiny sea of bad.

“Money?” Not that it felt that way, seeing as she’d just stood up from a crouch to aggressively tower over her much smaller teammate with her back up and a hint of canine (Pffft) peeking out the side of her mouth, but she was. As long as she didn’t start swearing excessively though, everything would be fine. Lisa knew that much. “What money and what do you want for it?”

Lisa’s smile, still closed and tight, grew a little wider. Sure, it made her feel a little bit like a clown without the teeth, but so far, so good. Rachel was listening and that was good enough for a start. “A lot of money, yeah. Also, not much. I just need your help with making a video. One that I’m going to send to some people, along with some demands - which _should_ get us some money.”

Rachel crossed her arms but stayed silent, still scowling the entire time.

“I hate my parents,” Lisa continued bluntly, switching tacks. She’d already forgotten who she was talking to. Stupid. “They’re a bunch of assholes that just wanted me for my powers. They’re rich and I want to fuck them over.”

Simple. Clean. No misunderstandings there, nope.

“Why the fuck didn’t you just say so?” The bigger of the two of them growled as she started walking, clearly expecting Lisa to follow behind as she shooed her dogs out of the way of her journey towards the kitchen and out of her room. “And how does a video help fuck them over and make us money?”

“Ransom. A fake one.” Lisa nodded, forced to do some fancy footwork when Rachel’s mutts started winding around her feet in some weird play at dominance and, well, play with each other. A short-lived tussle that would have put her on the ground if she hadn’t seen it coming from a mile away. “I need you to be the villain holding me hostage and asking for a shitload of money to get me back. It’ll work too. They _really_ want me back, so they can make more money.”

Rachel grunted thoughtfully as she started searching through the cabinets for something to eat. That she didn’t consider oatmeal something to eat didn’t even need saying...even though that was pretty much all they had right then. Someone needed to go grocery shopping and Lisa had already declared herself ‘not it’. Suckers. “Why not Brian? Or Alec?”

Lisa, glad that neither of them was around to take offense, went with an answer that Rachel would accept. “They’re a bunch of pussies. I need someone that can do this right the first time around.”

Another grunt, more thoughtful than the last. “How real do you want it?”

“Pretty fucking real. Got a black box to blur your face and everything,” Lisa replied, holding back the cringe that came along with the thought of the sacrifices she’d have to make for her payday if she wanted to pull a couple more zeros out of her parent’s accounts...which she did. She totally did. “I’ve uh - got something in your size.” She swallowed. “Some disinfectant and some lube for it-”

“I get it,” Rachel shot back, her voice tinny within the depths of the pantry. “I’m not stupid. You want me to fuck you stupid on video.”

“Okay. I...I guess you could say it like that. Sure.” Lisa squeaked, once again glad that Rachel, the one person that wouldn’t bring that up later, was the only one to hear it. That had been...blunt. “I’ll tell you when I’ve got some free time, okay?”

“Whatever.”

And, with that last word, Lisa fled to her room at a fast walk to hide under her sheets until the shaking stopped. The things she did for a full wardrobe, a purse flush with cash, and a couple crates of fancy imported soda...

==========

A couple of days later and Lisa felt that she was as ready as she was ever going to be. She’d chosen the date it was going to happen, the locale, and the scenario. She’d firmed up her resolve, reinforcing it with a healthy helping of greed and old-fashioned spite to turn it into what might as well have been diamond and got Rachel to back her plan to the hilt.

That Lisa hadn’t been shot down when she’d suggested using one of Rachel’s kennels to set this whole thing up said a lot. Rachel liked her space. Rachel didn’t like Lisa. It was one of those cyclical things that just sort of _implied_ other things that just so happened to be going Lisa’s way. Maybe.

There was a strap-on, a camera, a butch girl and a hard cement floor in her very near future. Those were all the sort of thing that, when you put them together, really made you think about where your life was going and where you’d gone wrong...but, fuck it. Her parents could go suck an open sewer line and she _really_ wanted to screw them over.

She’d even taken the time to remove some of the cosmetics, hair, and clothing options that made her _Lisa_ and not _Sarah_. She’d jumped back over the line between the two, just for this. She was as good as dedicated to making sure this went off without a hitch. MAD and an overdose of pettiness at its finest.

That she’d taken the time to go out and buy a strap-on, once again, with extras, in Rachel’s size was just the icing on the shameful, hatefully determined cake at this point, once she thought about it… And she stopped thinking about it, occupied with other things as soon as Rachel walked in with a worryingly loaded duffle bag over her shoulder.

The rattling of pills and other, unidentified items within wasn’t exactly keeping the metaphorical temperature down in here, Lisa would say that.

“I’ve got choices for you,” Rachel started gruffly as she dropped the bag to the floor. “Condom, pill, or sterile stamp.”

Lisa blinked, now off-base as she tried to process what Rachel had just said with what they were here to do. “Hey, whoa. Whoaaaa…hey. Wait a second.” The blonde raised a hand as she came to what was, to her, the only reason why Rachel would ask something like that. “When I said I needed _you_ for the video, I just meant _you_. Like, I appreciate that you found some people to help out-”

The look of sheer _disdain_ on Rachel’s face caused Lisa to trail off with a cough. For some reason, Lisa got the idea that she’d been wrong about something. Just a niggling feeling she had. Nothing big.

“There ain’t nobody else. Hell is wrong with you? I’m not sharing.” After some rummaging around, Rachel came up and out with a box, a bottle, and what was clearly...a stamp. That it was what Rachel said it was, was probably the most surprising part of the whole thing thus far. “Pick one for the video, god damn.”

“Oh… _Oooooh._ Yeah, I get you now.” Lisa nodded, her shoulders relaxing as things became clear. All part of the show, a subtle threat. How their girl might be uncomfortable now, but that could change to something a lot more permanent real quick. Rachel, simple as she was, wasn’t an idiot...as she’d said many a time before. Lisa already felt like kicking herself for not thinking about it first. “Does the stamp leave a mark? You know, besides the obvious? Also, where’d you get a sterile stamp?”

That sounded like Tinkertech. Tinkertech of a type that Lisa would have never thought of, but Tinkertech...and that was expensive.

“Yeah. It leaves a mark. Green to start. Turns red when it starts wearing off.” She sniffed. “And I won the lottery once.”

After a period of silence that told Lisa that further explanation wasn’t coming anytime soon, she coughed again. “Yeah. Stamp. Get the stamp. That works. Visible. Go for it.” Then, after that, while Rachel packed up the rest of the stuff, Lisa looked around a little. Did some walking and poking around in the corners of the room to help get her mind off of what was coming, along with the chain and collar with her name on it...and she was pleased to see that Rachel had taken the time to clean up the place.

She’d bleached the floors and put up some air freshener up, lavender even. Safe for dogs, of course, but more than could have been reasonably expected, considering the circumstances involved in them making what was, essentially, dungeon porn… The metal loops in the floor were standing out more than a little here. Shiny.

When Lisa turned around again, it was to see Rachel...dragging a bench behind her in one hand and a mattress in the other. Jingling like crazy too, with bits of leather and things that Lisa had no illusions weren’t for her even as she turned away again to look at something, anything, else. Lisa’s practice in suppressing her power, just so that she wouldn’t be confronted with unfortunate truths and uncomfortable realities was getting a real workout today. P90X even.

“Here.”

Lisa turned around just in time to catch a set of padded cuffs before they hit her in the face. Rude.

“Put ‘em on your wrists. Strip. The top. Bottom too. Or don’t. I don’t give a shit what you do.” Rachel huffed as she set everything up, moving things around for their combined comfort in a way that looked far too practiced for someone that had, assumedly, never done this before. “Some ripped clothes’ll make it look better if I feel like going for it.”

… Far too practiced. Worryingly so...and in a good(?) way too. Enough for Lisa to take off her top right then and there, leaving her in only a lacy blue bra before she slapped the cuffs on with a click. Just in case she had second thoughts...a fingering of her skirt and some short thought led to her shaking her head and leaving it be. Everything but the top was expendable. She’d just bought that. That was all...and Rachel had a point. It _would_ look better that way.

Whatever it took. This was war. War where one side had no idea what was coming or how to handle it sure, but war all the same. She had to keep that in mind.

She nodded to herself, her lower lip now being worried between her teeth as she flicked at the attachment points on her cuffs. Little loose metal staple things, the sites where the chains were going to hook in and keep her restrained. Lisa didn’t do it for long. It didn’t feel that long anyway, seeing as Rachel had already put up the camera, slapped on a timer, and tossed her another pair of cuffs.

“Five minutes before it starts. Put those on your feet, quick.” Rachel nodded at the bench suggestively. “Can strap you in in two as soon as you get your thumb out your ass.”

Now that was just uncalled for.

“Hey! I’m paying you!” Lisa snapped back even as she made her way to the bench, her head tilting slightly as she took in how she was supposed to do this...best she could tell, her front was going to be hanging off the end. “I’ve never done this shit before and it's not like I know what to do! Calm your tits!”

Instead of responding to that, Rachel just shook her head as she made her way over. Her face stayed completely blank, even as Lisa found herself proved right about her position when, as soon as her bottom met the bench and she’d finished putting on the other pair of cuffs, she was pushed forward.

The momentary thrill of a fall ended quickly, with a startled screech. With the whoof of air that was her arms and elbows meeting the mattress. Yet more metal sounds as her thighs were strapped down. Tied to the hard metal of the bench with yet more padded leather, just before her ankles were forced to do much the same, trapping her lower half.

By the time Lisa had dealt with the awkwardness involved in having one part of your body higher than the other while on a horizontal plane, Rachel was already there. Looping a piece of the chain under one of the floor loops, twice, before linking it to the blonde’s wrists.

Two minutes? Just two? That had felt like one and some change, at most...and wow. Lisa didn’t even have to test this to know she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Any leverage that she might have had at some point was close to non-existent. It actually took a surprising amount of effort just to lift her head, thanks to the way Rachel had shortened the chain.

“If you’re going for that whole subjugation angle, good job, Rachel. Not even kidding this time,” Lisa slowly turned her head to congratulate her teammate, careful not to twist anything that would make this already awkward act she was about to introduce herself to even more so. “Face down, ass up. A real classic. I’m actually feeling kind of oppressed right now.”

“Shut up,” Rachel (heh) barked. “Camera is about to start rolling and you’re going to fuck it up if you keep talking like you’ve got a mouth on you.”

“... See if I ever say anything nice to you again,” Lisa murmured a couple of seconds before the light turned green and she hid her face in the mattress in an attempt to buy time to change her face into something suitably horrified.

This was Rachel’s show now...and it wouldn’t do to fuck this up by not looking suitably horrified. Wouldn’t be that hard. She would just have to look up, see that Rachel was wearing the strap-on, let her powers fill her in on everything for once, and then…

“Good news. I have your daughter you bunch of smug, rich fucks,” Rachel said lowly, her voice deep rumble that could shake glass in its frame and bounce cups right off a table. “Bad news is that I don’t have your money and, for every day I go without that money, I’m going to fuck the shit out of her with this dick right here. Gonna make her my personal whore.”

… God damn. Rachel was really getting into this. Good on her. A little much but they could work on that later.

“Heads up, bitch,” Rachel said just before she, roughly, fit a leather collar around Lisa’s neck and fit it to yet another chain. “Say hi to the camera.”

It looked like they were going to have to have a talk about boundaries though. And acceptable levels of force. A long, long talk...but this wasn’t the time for it, even if it had kind of hurt. She was just going to have to let it simmer for later, she guessed. Get a head of steam on that before she got her pound of flesh.

Acting lessons, don’t fail her now.

“Mom… Dad…” Lisa slowly raised her head, crocodile tears already streaming down the sides of her face as she played it up _just right_ for the camera. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry that I-” Lisa, catching Rachel out of the corner of her eye with her tear-blurred vision, trailed off. Sniffed away the snot (she’d never been a very pretty crier) and narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Wait. What the hell is wrong with your puss-” Then realization came and she started screaming.

==========

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?” Lisa shrieked, choking herself on her collar and seemingly uncaring of such as she jerked away from the sight of Rachel without her pants on. “WHAT IS THAT, HOLY SHIT! HOLY FUCK!”

“You act like you ain’t ever seen a dick before.” Rachel scoffed as the very tip of her scarlet-red and tapered length slid out of her sheath then back in with a flex, just in front of Lisa’s terrified eyes… And she’d been right about not telling Lisa about she was packing beforehand. That acting the Thinker had been doing had been fucking _weak_. “Fuck, you probably haven’t, have you? Forgot you were a rich girl for a second. You’ve probably been keeping your legs shut so you can be a fucking trophy wife for some old man, haven’t ya?”

Rachel had expected this sort of reaction. Part of the reason why she’d been able to roll with it so well. Lisa wasn’t the first girl to freak out the first time they took in the sheath and balls that had grown in when she’d got her powers. The sheath, the balls, and the canine erection that came with them… Much like her muscles, and her skill at training dogs, her junk had grown over the years to fit with her frame.

Tall, wide, and thick. What one of her conquests had once called a ‘Bitch-Breaker’...and the name _worked_.

Lisa wasn’t the first girl to freak out the first time they saw what they were about to get. She wasn’t going to be the last one to get over it not being what they expected when they’d asked for it either. A dick was a dick. Balls were balls. Just because it looked a little different and had a knot on it didn’t mean shit.

Lisa, if she decided to keep up with this plan of hers, was gonna get fucked eventually. She was gonna get fucked _hard_. Rachel’s paycheck was riding on it and, if it wasn’t, Lisa shouldn’t have talked so fucking much and explained shit better.

“Stop your bitching, you dumb slut. Mommy and Daddy can’t help you now. They haven’t paid up yet.” Rachel put a hand in Lisa’s hair and pulled up, bringing the suddenly still and visibly thinking blonde up to the level of her musky sack, filled and heavy with a week’s worth of unused seed, just for her. “The adults are talking and nobody wants to hear your shit.”

In the short time that Rachel could see Lisa’s eyes before she muffled the smaller girl’s screams under the weight of her nuts...they were hard. Determined. The look of someone that had realized what they were working for and what they had to do for it...and a hell of a turnaround, considering how she’d acted at first sight.

“What are you, stupid? Start polishing ‘em before you suffocate,” Rachel said offhand as she turned her head to look into the camera. “Don’t turn this shit off, fuckers. You haven’t heard my demands yet or where to put the money so that you can get your girl back. That info is gonna be said at random, so fuck you. Welcome to the fucking show.”

There was probably a lot more money in this than she’d been told there was. Lisa was going to get some early payback...and this was already easy money. This shit was stupid easy to do. Fuck, she’d done this for free for a couple of weeks because some chick had had some fucked up fantasies about being a princess turned sex slave in someone’s basement.

It had been a pretty good thing too, up to the point she’d started eating dog food and asking to live in the kennel with the rest of the dogs. That had been too much, even for Rachel. That Madison chick had been something special.

Anyway, Rachel just had to be herself here and everything would work out. She couldn’t fuck it up even if she wanted to. And, no. She didn’t want to fucking mess up. What was happening might not have been a dream come true or some sappy shit like that...but finally getting Lisa to shut the fuck up was worth every dime Rachel was getting.

“Do you think I’m fucking joking, you loud-mouthed little bitch?” Rachel growled. Partly for the camera, mostly for herself as she ground Lisa’s unresponsive face deeper into her nuts. “If you aren’t tonguing my nuts you aren’t breathing.” Dragged them against the blonde’s features from side-to-side in an act meant purely for their degradation, no doubt totally ruining the light makeup the smaller of the two was wearing purely through the light sweat being spread across it. That was a smell that would take a while to get out, Rachel knew. Lisa would be smelling like dick for _days_. “Passing out ain’t helping you for shit either. I don’t need you awake to get the message across.”

Lisa, after hearing that and coming to the realization (fucking Thinkers.) that Rachel wasn’t _joking_ , finally broke. Her mouth opened and the quick, short bursts of warm air were joined by something much... _more_. Even if, on Lisa’s end, it was just a test, Rachel was already feeling much better about her part in this shitshow. It wasn’t hard to tell why.

Test or not, Lisa was as close to Rachel as she could get without them becoming one person. Opening her mouth, test or not, was as good as an invitation as loose ball flesh took advantage of the opening it was given. Sunk into the space between Lisa’s lips in a way that, when Lisa tried to close her lips in a panic, led to her doing little more catching it. Pinching it in between her lips in a moist little hug that might as well have been an especially salty kiss.

Lisa wasn’t thinking straight. Rachel didn’t need to be a Thinker to figure that out. She was just going by what was happening and reacting in the only way she could think of, like a coyote that had got its leg caught in a trap. She was getting tired. Breathing harder, moving faster. Pushing against whatever parts of Rachel had gotten into her mouth by, at first, pushing against them with her lips. Rachel bet that if she were to pull up her sack and take a look, that Lisa’s lipstick would be all over it… Mostly because the girl didn’t learn too good under pressure, sure, but still all over it.

Then a minute hit, and Lisa _really_ started to worry. Rachel knew she was. It was easy to tell, seeing that this wasn’t rocket science. The air was running short. Rachel wasn’t letting up. The smaller and weaker of the two of them had already gotten a taste of some girl-balls and she needed to learn how to french em’ before she learned how it felt to get choked out by someone’s crotch… It was an acquired taste. If you didn’t like it, you didn’t like it. Not all that hard to understand. She’d just have to wait and see how Lisa, and the money, turned out before she _really_ got into it.

It was too much trouble to keep a girl around if they weren’t into it. Turned the whole thing to shit eventually… The money she’d been promised, and who she was going to fuck this time around made up for it though.

“There ya go. That’s a good bitch.” Rachel tousled Lisa’s hair approvingly, much like she’d do to one of her dogs, when the loud-mouthed blonde stopped being so fucking difficult and started licking like her life, or just her consciousness depended on it. “Gotta get those nuts nice and wet before bitch gets the bone.”

This time. If Lisa thought that she could get Rachel to fuck on demand, just by flashing some cash or ass, she was going to have another thing coming.

==========

Lisa had thought that the salty taste of Rachel’s sack, the feeling of her tongue running along the leathery flesh would have been the hardest part of this to get past...but she’d been wrong. So _wrong_.

The smell was where it was at. _The fucking smell…_ That was what was getting to her above everything else, now that her every sense was taken up with very physical processing of Rachel’s anatomy; There was nothing special about it that Lisa could tell. Nothing right or wrong with it beyond the obvious that was the musky, masculine stench of someone that she’d thought of as a woman, through-and-through, for as long as she’d known them...which really wasn’t that long at all.

Whatever Rachel had been up to before she’d come here, she’d worked up more than just a little sweat in doing it. Enough that Lisa could feel her light makeup beginning to smudge under it, run, turn into a streaky technicolor mess on her face and the living canvas that was Rachel’s genitals.

For some reason, as she forcefully pushed out as much saliva as she could to make this nice and sloppy for the camera (and to get air because, fuck, it was starting to get more than a little scarce.) she got the idea that she would never get used to the taste of blush. Or mascara. Or liner for that matter. Flavors that she was being forcibly introduced to, again and again, now her new primary mental focus over the hows and the whys of her having to deal with them at all. **_That Rachel had a_** **_dog’s dick and its associated anatomy_**...was a question that could be asked at a later time. A time that didn’t have said dog dick almost audibly coming to its full extension just above her head.

… Audible in the sense that the Jaws theme was audible for the people who were about to have a very bad day. That was what she’d meant. If it had actually been _audible_ , then there would have been _problems._ Her burning and, yes, at this point, admittedly irrational need to hurt her parents was being pushed to the limits as it was. A soundtrack would have been way too fucking much...and the oxygen deprivation wasn’t really helping, what with how the edges of her vision, not taken up by ballsack, was starting to blur and she was starting to lose track of her thoughts.

She was pretty sure that Rachel knew that people needed air to live and that when they passed out from a lack of it, it was a bad thing... But she couldn’t take the chance that Rachel wasn’t bluffing about knocking her out. That was something that the other girl would definitely do if she thought she could get away with it...and that couldn’t happen. Not now. Not this time. Passing out wasn’t an option.

If she passed out now, her parents would be spared from having to watch her being ‘forced’ to perform degrading sexual acts on her faceless, mutated captor... Yeah. She had more issues than Vogue… Whatever. Wasn’t like she could just walk into a therapist’s office or something and unload her shitty childhood all over them.

That would involve losing money instead of making it, and she couldn’t do that, now could she? That would mean she was...and...and… Okay. She was starting to do more than drift now. Her head felt like it was treading water, weakly swimming from one thought to another; Rachel was talking again. Saying something or other, to her or the camera, that Lisa couldn’t divert enough energy to care about.

Yet more degradation, no doubt. Some more words that added up to how Rachel had their little Sarah pinned and tonguing away and it just being the start if they didn’t pony up… The clap on her lower back, the hard press, and the distinctively sticky, wet peel away of a stamp, just before Rachel finally let her go - left her to do little more than gasp for air in great, deep whoofs and huffs before she’d even hit the suddenly freezing cold mattress, cheek-first… All while Rachel popped a squat in front of her and barely a foot away, her features flat and disinterested as she took in the mess that she’d left behind.

“I shut the camera off. Shit’s done, for now, I fucking guess. Thought you were going to pussy out and faint. I’m surprised,” Rachel said, breaking the silence and sounding almost _bored_ about it as her wilting, slick, blue-veined and tapered erection, as big as anything that Lisa had ever seen in (human, definitely human) porn before her trigger, slipped back into its organic covering. Also, fuck, it looked like there was a _rainbow_ down there...and now Lisa _really_ wanted a shower. “You better hope they reply quick, because we’ve got two days before we’ve got to send another video.”

Lisa, still breathing hard through her teeth, gave the taller girl a _glare_.

“What? You mad?” Rachel snorted as she started working on the chain keeping Lisa tied to the ground. “I was just telling them what you told me to say. Your fucking fault if you don’t like it.”

Lisa, knowing that was true and that she had, indeed, said that...was sort of glad that she couldn’t move her hands right then. If she had, she might have just taken a swing at the other girl and said to hell with it. It probably wouldn’t have ended well, seeing how Rachel outmassed her by almost twice her weight...but, yeah. She totally would have. That she was settling with just a glare and some gritted teeth was a relative miracle.

“Let me out of these chains, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, life was tense.

Lisa wasn’t sure, but she thought she might have been really, terribly, horribly, earth-shakingly mad. A whole new level of mad. A new kind of mad that had never been seen before in a human being that wasn’t a parahuman whose superpower was ‘big mad’.

She wasn’t sure, but she could follow the clues.

It might have been the heavy thump of her heartbeat in her ears giving her a hint. The shaking in her hands. The buzz in her face and sweat on her back. How she’d just thrown her spare laptop at the wall hard enough to make that one painting of dogs playing poker fall to the hallway floor outside her room.

She wasn’t sure. What she _was_ sure about is that she sort of, kinda, definitely wanted to take a piss on her parent’s graves when they died. As a start. Maybe do some exhumation and defiling before she ran their good names through the mud, what was left of it after a long and brutal campaign of attacks on social media that would hound them for the rest of their lives.

Lisa knew her strengths. She knew what she could do when she put her mind to it. That last one was going to happen for sure. There was going to have to be some setup first, a breather before it came down, but it was going to happen.

It was going to be great. But it wasn’t helping her current problem. Not at all.

“A fifth? They sent me a fucking _fifth_!?” Lisa’s voice came out strident and high; like a busted whistle if she needed something to compare it to. If her vocal cords got any tighter, they’d snap. “I could be turning tricks behind the Burger King right now and they only sent a **_fifth_**!?”

Lisa… wasn’t entirely shocked by this, if she was being honest. It wasn’t as if her parents actually cared about her or anything. The feeling was mutual. But holy shit. She was eighty percent sure they hadn’t even thought about calling the police. Not because of the threats that Rachel had made. Of course not.

But because having people know that their runaway daughter had been kidnapped and turned into a sex slave-slash-ransom would have made them look bad in front of the other rich assholes. All that laughing behind their backs, and behind closed doors, would have eaten them alive. Not literally, sadly, but that would have been the worst possible anguish that they were capable of imagining.

They weren’t very imaginative people. Lisa had more imagination at the end of a finely manicured pinky nail than they did in their whole bodies. That was an objective fact. And now she had somewhere to be imaginative at.

With one last kick that flipped her laptop over, making it tumble until it was leaning up against her cheap white dresser, Lisa stalked out of her room to go do exactly that.

“RACHEL! WE’VE GOT SOME WORK TO DO!”

She was going to regret this later. Oh, hell was she going to regret it. This might have been one of the worst ideas she’d ever had, and she knew it. But that was fine. That was good.

As long as her parents regretted it more and she got her money, there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do. Proportionate responses had gone out the window. Rachel and her had made a deal and she was going to go through with it.

That was something she’d just thought… She was sure that she was mad now.

There was that.

==========

Rachel didn’t get people. She didn’t. And she didn’t want to. They did stupid shit for stupid reasons and pretended it wasn’t stupid. They never got to the point. Getting them to admit basic shit took fucking forever and Rachel had better shit to do than try to understand what that was all about.

People were fucking stupid. And Lisa was being really fucking stupid right now. Being a Thinker didn’t change anything. It just made her stupid worse.

If Lisa wanted to fuck, and she obviously wanted to, Rachel knew it, she was making it more complicated than it had to be. But fuck it. Rachel was getting paid to get her dick wet. Paid a lot too. So she didn’t care that much if her teammate didn’t want to tell Rachel what she really wanted. Money was money. More money meant more food, more medicine, more help for her dogs. That was all Rachel cared about at the end of the day.

“I need you to be rough with me. Rougher than last time. You need to get angry. You need to take that anger out on me, make it convincing,” Lisa grumbled while she set up the movie shit. The fucking tripod and the black box; her makeup was all over the place, runny and smudged, and her clothes looked like Angelica had been chewing on them. She’d listened then. “What the fuck am I saying? You know what to do.”

“You want me angry? That’s what you want? You asked for it. You’ll get it.” Rachel’s lips curled, her teeth showing to show how she felt about what Lisa was telling her, even as she stripped down. They’d made a deal though and Rachel didn’t break her deals unless the other person did it first. “I don’t want to hear any bitching.”

“As long as it gets done. As long as it works out.” Lisa looked back at her with narrowed eyes, fingers still working away on the machine. Her eyes dipped down to check out Rachel’s package. Her nostrils flared and she looked back up with a frown on her face, this time without screaming. “Sure.”

That was all Rachel needed to hear. This was going to happen. Now, the only problems she had were her own.

Rachel spent the time while Lisa was working putting her mask on. Getting the leash and collar out, already fitted to Lisa’s neck. The mattress from last time was dragged out too. That and an old, stained but clean pillow that made it look like Lisa slept on it. And the lights had been turned down.

Rachel’s old flings had been useful for more than cumming into and all over after all. She’d learned some things. The rust was falling off.

She’d been planning on rubbing Lisa’s nose in this shit like she was one of her dogs anyway. She didn’t need or want to be told what to do; the dumb bitch had called her out earlier that day like Rachel didn’t have anything better to do. Like she’d come to heel whenever. That wasn’t how this was going to work.

Like hell, she wasn’t getting something out of this besides money and a couple of good nuts. Nuts she hadn’t even busted yet. Lisa was going to have to learn to do better than that if she wanted her on call.

So, Rachel had a reason to be mad. Lisa had wound her up and left her with the bag. Hell, a wet and heavy sac, actually. Those blue balls had fucking hurt and she expected Rachel to help?

Not without payment upfront.

“You’re going to have to fluff me.”

Lisa turned around again, this time with her whole body to give Rachel a blank look. A strap on her bra fell off her shoulder and slid midway down her arm. “What?”

She’d have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t too busy glaring at the blonde. “Did I stutter? You’re going to have to fluff me.” Rachel pointed at her, then at her still full sheathe. “Do I look hard to you?”

“You can’t do that by yourself?” Lisa asked loudly as she pulled that fallen bra strap back up for no fucking reason. “Why don’t you just do what you did last time?”

“I thought you were good with your mouth,” Rachel said. Lisa continued to stare at her and it pissed her off more. “I didn’t even get to cum last time. You ran away instead of finishing the job. Why the hell would you make me hard?”

That was just the truth. Fucking bullshit.

Rachel stepped forward.

“E-excuse me?” Lisa stuttered, her face twisting oddly as she took a step back. “That wasn’t in the agreement!”

“You want me to fuck you stupid. You want me to make it real for the camera. Cause you can’t act for shit.” Rachel sneered as Lisa’s bra strap fell down again, the blonde taking another step back. “How the fuck am I supposed to do what you want me to do if you can’t make me cum? Or won’t let me? Fuck, you didn’t even suck me off. How’s that for a fucking agreement?”

“How is that- What do you mean I don’t get you hard?”

Either things changed or she walked. She didn’t need this shit.

And she thought that Lisa got that. Her face went white and her eyes got wide and she shut the fuck up. She then started making noises to herself, like a lost puppy, before she slapped both her cheeks at once and stomped a foot on the ground. “Just this one time, all right?”

Rachel had heard that before. More than once even.

“Your parents better pay the fuck up,” Rachel grunted. Lisa’s cheeks flared with red but she didn’t say anything as she flounced over to the mattress. “Stay still. I’m not doing this shit twice.”

The collar came out from where she’d put it. A dark brown piece. Nothing fancy. Sturdy and functional, smooth leather and cold steel that fit around the blonde’s neck as if it belonged there. Then, the leash was clipped on while Lisa silently and helplessly glared up at her.

Better.

“This would look like the real thing if you lost the clothes,” Rachel stated flatly as she pulled Lisa’s hair back, ignoring the blonde and her fussing. Too long. If it got caught in the chain that wouldn’t be her problem. “Edit this part out. The talking and shit.”

“... I’ll think about it.” Lisa bundled her hair back behind her head, a scrunchie appearing from a fold in her clothes, her face a brilliant red. She’d figured it out quick. And why had she brought that? “And I guess I’m going to have to now.”

“Good. If this was real you’d have lost the clothes already. Or not.” Rachel rolled her shoulders and scratched her balls, her muscles thrumming with tension. She hadn’t fucked in days. “Start stroking. We’re going to mess you up.”

A little cum on Lisa’s face would be better than that shitty makeup she had on.

“... Oh, god damn it. That’s disgusting. Damn you for being right.” Lisa cringed, her eyes narrowing into slits even as she raised a hand and gave Rachel’s sheath a poke. Then another, her head turning away at an angle. “The things I do to get ahead…”

Rachel looked down at her, expression flat as Lisa continued to poke. It looked random, except for the fact that she was avoiding putting her finger in the hole where her cock would slide out. Fucking pussy. “My dick isn’t a smartphone, dipshit.”

“Give me a moment!” Lisa snapped back, pulling back to flex her hand. Then Rachel pulled back on the leash and she let out a yelp as she was pulled forward, only narrowly avoiding planting her face in Rachel’s crotch. “Fuck!”

It seemed that Lisa needed consequences to focus on. Something real. Just like one of her dogs.

A rolled-up newspaper might help. Later.

“Stop thinking and start doing. I’m not going to be here all day.” Rachel squared her jaw, her fingers threading through the much smaller blonde’s hair to palm her head. “Or do you need me to do it for you again?”

“Jesus. You ever hear of patience?” Lisa gave her yet another glare, one hand rubbing at her collar while she used the other to start stroking Rachel’s lower half like she was petting it, giving the skin a pinch between thumb and forefinger every once in a while as if she was testing the give. “How does this thing even work?”

A slightly harder downward stroke answered Lisa’s question for her, the skin hiding Rachel’s shaft slipping down to flash a hint of scarlet in Lisa’s face.

“... Never mind,” Lisa said quietly, her neck straining against Rachel’s hold on her head while she repeated what she’d just done, exposing yet more of Rachel’s dark red meat to open air. “I think I’ve got it.”

Rachel grunted, fingers flexing to give a small but approving scratch to Lisa’s scalp. Lisa was doing the least she could get away with, but she was doing it. Small steps. Yelling at a dog when they did something you wanted just fucked them up.

“I’m not a dog,” Lisa hissed loudly under her breath, the jerky movements of her arm speeding up for a second. The rapid ejection of Rachel’s prick as it popped free from its warm prison had been softer. “Oh _fuck._ What was that?”

Rachel huffed. That had been her natural lubricant sticking. “Don’t you know anything about dogs?”

“Do I know- No. No, I don’t know anything about dogs. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” Lisa nudged her head from side-to-side against Rachel’s hold. “I’m - too busy not thinking. Don’t tell me anything.”

“Don’t give me a reason to tell you things then. Keep going.” Rachel wrapped the lead around her hand, shortening Lisa’s reach and forcing her to sit up straight. At just the right height. “You’re almost there.”

It didn’t take much longer for nature to take its course. Rachel’s body began to react to Lisa’s clumsy handling of her package in the only way it could. By squeezing out several inches of blood-thickened, twitching canine equipment as it ran out of room to keep it in. The tapered tip was now constantly in Lisa’s face, bobbing to Lisa’s rhythm. Up and down. Mostly in and mostly out.

Lisa took her fucking time.

“Are those veins...healthy? Is any of this? You look raw and-” Lisa asked with a small tremble in her voice, the pace of her stroking slowing greatly while she rocked on the back of her heels. “Does this hurt? It looks like it-”

The first shot of pre hit Lisa right in the face mid stroke, shutting her up instantly. It cut down across her forehead, over the bridge of her nose. On her upper lip with a couple of drops on her chin while the rest splashed onto the base of her neck. The second came right after while she was frozen in shock, this one directly hitting between her now-closed eyes to dribble down her features in a warm, sticky stream.

Her open mouth, open to let out a gasp, was as good as an invitation. Lisa’s mouth was forcefully brought down over the tip, another squirt to the back of her throat making her gag and choke as her lips pushed down the somewhat leathery flesh of Rachel’s sheath to the point of no return.

Like lipstick out of a tube. Rachel had heard that one too. And she could see why people said that, for once.

“That shut you up,” Rachel growled, her breath heated as she went to work on adding a new layer to Lisa’s makeup. A new layer of scent, one that would last weeks instead of days; a reminder of just where Lisa stood when it came to the pack, below Rachel. “You’re not thinking now, huh?”

Rachel pumped Lisa’s face down on her growing prick several times, the blonde’s hands slapping and scratching at her thighs as her nose repeatedly touched base with Rachel’s body; it was controlled. Smooth and steady with no real damage done. Not that you’d know it from how Lisa was acting, sputtering and gagging, a new wave of tears pouring from the corner of her green eyes whenever Rachel prodded the entrance to her throat.

“Relax. Breathe through your nose. Don’t faint.” Rachel continued to gradually feed her length directly down Lisa’s neck without a pause, the frothy mess that had been building up on Lisa’s chin slowing in its growth as most of Rachel’s fluids found themselves in Lisa’s stomach. “Deep breaths.”

Lisa punched her right thigh in response, sweat and other bodily fluids running freely down her bright red features; her lips continued to drag along the wet, glistening skin of Rachel’s bestial pipe as if they were attached, her mouth nowhere near big enough to hold it all comfortably.

“This is a much better look for you.” Rachel said honestly. And she wasn’t just talking about the video. Lisa was more natural this way. More real. Someone that Rachel could almost understand. “They broke the rules. You got punished. And everyone can see it.”

Rachel suddenly wrenched herself backward, disengaging from Lisa all at once. Nearly a foot of throbbing dog dick slid free with a loud sucking noise, with Lisa near falling onto her hands as she tried to spit. Tried. All it got her was a thick rope of goo-mixed spittle that now hung from her lips instead of hitting the floor.

That, and a look of disgust. Rachel would have had to clean that later.

When Lisa looked up again, her forearm at her mouth, it was to see the results of her fluffing staring her in the face. The dripping, slimy-looking, pulsing results that had just left her gullet...just as it did a light twitch and spat in that face with all the force of a water hose behind it. The much stronger spatter didn’t leave any part of Lisa’s body above the neck untouched, reaching all the way up to her hair and just below her mouth.

Rachel didn’t feel amusement often. But, watching Lisa as she tried to unglue her eyes while being glazed, croaking the whole time, did it for her.

“Now you can’t talk. Much more convincing.” Rachel nodded to herself, the pads of her fingers digging gently into Lisa’s scalp in a light massage. Even if she’d been fussy, she hadn’t seriously tried to escape. That was worthy of praise for her first time. “Good girl.”

Lisa gurgled, her whole body going stiff when Rachel leaned over her to pull up the back of her shirt. The stamp hadn’t faded. The color was good; Rachel stood back up straight, her cock separating from the side of Lisa’s face, leaving behind a slick streak. “Back to the camera. On your hands and knees.”

Lisa’s angry look didn’t bother Rachel at all. She couldn’t even open her eyes. She couldn’t talk. Rachel had the end of the blonde’s leash wrapped up in her hand, Rachel’s scent was all over her and she was still dribbling pre-spunk down her front.

And she hadn’t tried to leave yet. Not before, not now… And Rachel could smell her. Her nose might not have been as good as her dogs, but it was good enough to smell warm pussy from twenty feet away.

A bitch in heat was a bitch in heat. And Rachel knew what to do with a bitch when they were up to it.

Lisa, after a long period of motionlessness, turned away from Rachel with a hacking cough. Then she kept on turning, stumbling her way further towards the middle part of the mattress before falling onto its single pillow in a graceless tumble as she hit the end of her chain. That this propped her hips up for a good fucking, and caused Lisa’s skirt to flutter up over her back to show her tight ass and moistened red thong, was just a lucky break.

Rachel didn’t know much about people, but she knew Lisa wasn’t coordinated enough to do that on her best day.

It was another invitation. Or as good as. Lisa had turned her back. Rachel took that act at face value, her shadow momentarily eclipsing the smaller blonde’s comparatively tiny form before she lowered herself to the other girl’s level; Lisa’s thong snapped free with a sharp yank, leaving a mark while the tattered remnants fell to Lisa’s knees, leaving her unprotected.

Lisa lifted her head to look back at Rachel from out of the corner of a single, unhappy eye...and that was it. No bitching. No yelling about her stupid clothes and how Rachel was being too rough. Sticking her cock down the Thinker’s throat had been the best decision Rachel could have made today.

A thumb swiping right between the flushed, plump lips of Lisa’s soaking pussy, a move that made Lisa jolt and squeal, said everything that had to be said when it came to Lisa’s opinion on the matter; she’d stopped giving her that _look_ in favor of facing the wall and balling up her fists. Twitching and shifting from one knee to the other while Rachel probed her slit, pumping a single finger in and out.

“Tight. Too tight. Relax,” Rachel grunted with a level expression as she added another finger, making Lisa’s toes curl. Her other hand focused on moving the rubber-hard bat of her canine prick places where her fingers didn’t cover. In spreading her scent yet further with murky, off-white fluid that could reach Lisa’s upper back with each shot; the first squirt went right into the crack of her ass, a trickling reminder that there was more than one hole to use. “You’re not getting the knot today. Won’t fit.”

Lisa _did_ relax after hearing that, her shoulders falling and the shuddering in her butt from how tense she was slowed down. Rachel had thought it would work. It almost always did when she told that to a new lay. You didn’t take that the first time. You worked up to it.

She needed practice first.

From what Rachel had felt, her fingers falling away from Lisa’s snatch to be replaced with the pointed tip of her dick slotting into Lisa’s entrance, she needed a lot of it. Lisa was probably the tightest girl she’d tried to fuck for a long time; possibly the tightest. She didn’t keep track of stuff like that.

Lisa’s gurgling breaths grew strained, her back arching as Rachel slowly pried her open, her hot inner walls doing their best to keep her out. As greased up as Rachel was though, and as wet as Lisa was, it was doomed to fail. But damn, how they tried.

Rachel responded to that resistance by grabbing Lisa’s hips with both hands and pulling her towards her at the same time as she rocked her hips. Strained gasps turned to plaintive whines as Rachel buried herself deeper, inches of angry-red cock getting swallowed up by Lisa’s puffy lips; milky lubricant began to drip from between the blonde’s legs like it was pouring from a faucet, the insertion putting Rachel’s production into overdrive.

“Relax. Not going to break you today.”

Lisa’s only response to that was to grip whatever loose fabric of the mattress she could manage, searching for something to anchor herself to... Rachel paused her initial thrust, head tilting, hips pulling back for another push. She wondered what Lisa might look like with a muzzle on. She had a few in the back, although they might not fit properly.

Next time.

Shrugging, she slammed herself forward, splitting Lisa wide open. Wider. It was easier this time. Much easier, even if Lisa hadn’t noticeably relaxed. She was only getting wetter and she hadn’t been dry before. No matter how tight this hole might have been, it was meant for this. It was meant to get filled up, stuffed, bred.

This is what it was meant for, just like Rachel’s prick was meant to do the filling, stuffing, and breeding. It was just nature.

And Lisa couldn’t fight her nature. Lisa liked to pretend she was better than that, but it was a lie. She’d fucked back against Rachel on that last thrust. A little. A jerk in her waist that Rachel felt through her palms. A strong squeeze around her junk that wasn’t just the stiffness of an unused pussy.

Rachel adjusted her hands. One on Lisa’s waist, the other pulling firmly on the leash to force Lisa up. The blonde exhaled loudly, huffing as her collar put pressure on her neck and Rachel continued to pound into her. She scrambled to put her hands under her even as her entire body quaked and rocked with gradually quickening impacts. Wheezed as she was brought up into a better angle for Rachel to fuck into, for a deeper stroke.

It worked. Rachel nearly hilted herself, her knot crashing against Lisa’s lips and clit, and the blonde _wailed._

That was as good as Rachel was getting today. Now that each rutting motion led to the rapidly inflating mass of flesh on her tool slapping into a dead-end, a hard stop, Rachel no longer had to pace herself. Every inch that could fit inside of Lisa had… Lisa had some surprising depth to make up for being herself.

Rachel could feel her doggy dick twitching faintly through Lisa’s skin, under the fingers of her right hand, sitting just under the blonde’s belly button; snuggling against her cervix and covering it in Rachel’s scent like it had Lisa’s outsides. A slight shifting turned Lisa as stiff as stone as Rachel’s unique anatomy slipped into place, the pointed tip slipping past that inner ring to give her womb a light basting as well before Rachel pulled out.

That was why Rachel had bought the stamp. Kids weren’t something she wanted. She liked fucking. That feature of hers that let her directly inseminate a woman’s womb made kids hard to avoid if she wasn’t paying attention and that was annoying.

She as good as owned Lisa now though. You didn’t get much deeper when it came to claiming your territory than what she’d just done; most people didn’t appreciate getting pissed on. Most. Madison had but Lisa didn’t seem the type. So this would have to do.

Lisa quivered, her whole body shaking from head to toe and back. Her insides attempted to crush Rachel’s bitchbreaker, only to be crushed right back as Rachel fucked Lisa right through to the other side. Lifting Lisa’s bottom half to meet hers while that went on was as easy as doing it, the Thinker writhed and pushed herself into it, caught up in the moment and uncaring that she’d found herself face-first in the mattress again, Rachel’s hold on her leash going slack.

Any attempts at, somehow, slipping her knot in from there on ended in failure. Rachel knew that it would. She’d even said so. But instinct _demanded_ that she mash that orange-sized ball into the sopping, goo-dripping hole the rest of her bone was buried in. Instinct and just how _good_ it felt.

“ **Big** ,” Lisa rasped quietly, barely understandable. Her voice was rough. Ragged. Set at a whisper that only just beat out the sound of skin slapping against skin and the rippling of her ass moving into her thighs. “T-oo big. Too **fucking** _big_.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed as she wedged part of her knot in, stretching Lisa out, only to have it pop free immediately after. Squeezed out. “You’ll get used to it.”

It was almost time. She could feel the pressure building up. It wouldn’t take much more.

“Not going to **happen** ,” Lisa groaned, arms folding over her head when Rachel began thumbing her clit, attacking her snatch from every angle. Forcing Lisa to cum again, her knees knocking together while her insides milked Rachel’s rod, pushing Rachel right over the edge. It hadn’t taken much at all. “ **Fuck**.”

One. Two. Three hot bolts of cum, thick and heavy like glue after several long days of fermentation rammed right into the deepest part of Lisa, setting off a new round of swearing and squealing. All of it garbled. All of it understood for once. A few more hard rubs of her clit had Lisa joining her in finding relief, milking her of cum for real.

Rachel blinked off the sudden urge to stay where she was and just not move while. To empty her nuts just like this… She whipped her cock out of Lisa after having given her enough time to stew; a huge rope hitting the edges of the mattress and the floor floor from pure momentum before she used Lisa’s raised bottom as a platform for her erection. With her cock resting between the upper part of Lisa’s cheeks, a steady stream of cum landed across her back and hair, painting her and making sure Rachel’s scent was impossible to remove.

Even if no one else could smell it but her dogs and her, that was never coming off. It filled Rachel with a sense of pride every time.

It hadn’t been the most exhaustive of fucks Rachel had had experience with. Lisa was more sensitive than anyone she knew. As sensitive as a cat you had just tried to belly rub. And Rachel hadn’t put her back into this, but taking a moment to breathe deeply and recover was always nice.

Lisa, slowly, slumped forward, prone on the dirty mattress, huffing air through pre-stained lips. Rachel tilted her head again, another idea coming to mind. At least this one didn’t require any extra equipment.

Inelegantly shuffling over, Rachel kneeled at the other end of the mattress by Lisa’s face. A dollop of cum hanging onto the tip of her cock dripped onto the blonde’s face, the contact sending shivers through her body as she scrunched her face. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Rachel hauled her face up, spearing Lisa’s open mouth with her cock.

“Suck.”

Her eyes were still covered in a mix of pre and now cum, but Rachel was sure if she could look, she’d be giving her an indignant stare. When the blonde didn’t immediately start, Rachel accentuated her point, pulling her head further down the rock-hard prick.

Rachel grinned slightly when she felt Lisa’s tongue get to work, flicking over her cum slit and its constant flow of seed… Twenty minutes. She should be done by then. “Good girl, Lisa. Good Girl.”

Seems she could learn after all.

==========

“You forgot to turn the camera on.”

Green eyes filled with too many emotions to name glared back at her. “...Excuse me?”

Rachel shrugged. “Take two?”


End file.
